This invention relates generally to a measuring device and, more particularly, to a measuring device including a dial indicator gage coupled to a selected gage pin.
Dial indicator gages are specifically used to determine if the diameter and surface characteristics of machined recesses are accurate to some known standard and such gages include head members which gage the surface and have portions operatively connected to a dial indicator which indicates conditions and size of the recess. Such dial indicator gages are generally used to accurately determine if the surface characteristics of a recess are of the desired size or if the size is off by some amount. Typically, the indicator gage is provided with a custom indicator point which can access the small recess to be gaged. The fabrication or purchase of such customized indicator points is both costly and time consuming.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more efficient dial indicator gage for measuring certain dimensional characteristics of machined parts.